lojkybffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
BF Fanfic: Disciples Bane
Quaid I hate being looked down on. I talk to Zelnite, but he just pats me on the head and laughs, skipping off with stupid Elza. Stupid Elza! Why is everything so perfect for them? It’s not fair! I know they are “in love” or whatever, but not everyone should be so happy after what they just did. I helped too! In Ishgra, a squad of thirty was sent to put the disciples of the fallen gods to rest. By to rest, I mean we sent them to an alternate dimension for eternal torture. The torture was boredom, and I’m pretty sure that’s the worst punishment of all. Let me back up. Claire is looking over me, and she’s telling me that I need to reveal who I am. Reveal. That’s a funny word for it. Anywho, I’m Quaid. Best friend of Colt, On a squad with Colt, Claire, Diana, Irvis and Fadahl. I know. Those of you reading will be like, “Woah! Six on a squad?” Yes and no. Yes, I have that, no you can’t. Alim and Gumi are just jerks like that. Well, introductions complete, moving on. I felt bad for the disciples, so I asked our big squad leader, (the thirty people one) Grahdens, if there was a better punishment. By better, I mean more comfortable, like a Motel 6! Grahdens told me that Motel 6 was definitely worse than the alternate world of caves, so I caved. (Get it? Caved?) So that’s where we are today. In a bedroom with a book. Oh shut up Colt. Now the summoners will read this and call you a buzz kill! Colt wants me to take out the bedroom part, because it’s suggestive, but me, him, Claire, and Irvis were just playing Monopoly and got bored, because you know how it gets, you never get the boardwalk. Ever. Well, I’ll return shortly with more “news” on our daily life of boring-ivity in a moment.' ' --Claire My gosh! Colt is just a buzzkill. He’s the strongest buzzkill on our squad, but he’s still a buzzkill. He got the boardwalk and park place! That jerk. Anyhow, Quaid and Colt left to do whatever they do in their free time, so I’m writing. I don’t know why Quaid likes writing so much. With Elulu’s new invention, you just hit a button and it records your adventures in first person. Buy now for $59.99! I switch it on. Ah, this is better, I thought to myself. I wonder where Quaid and Colt really went. “Hey, Irvis!” I yell. Irvis is playing on Colt’s bed with the Monopoly pieces, reforming them into army men and having them shoot out metal needle shaped bullets into each other. The scary part is that when they die, they literally explode. “No! Play now, hunt your future husband later!” She aims an army man at me and fires. The needle-bullet goes into my skins, and thank god it didn’t explode. “I want to see where Colt is, not Quaid. Hey! He isn’t my future husband!” I sprint out of the room, knowing a horde of porcupine army men will be chasing me. ‘Yes he will, we all know you want it.’ I hear Colt’s voice in my head. Dang you stupid telepathy. Some days I wish we weren’t twins. I feel needles stab into my back, but I always know where Colt is. The twin thing is also like a GPS. Grand-Gaia Positioning System. --Quaid I knew she would show up sooner or later. Colt’s ice spike was just about melted when I saw the word now appear on it. I jumped out of the alleyway and used ropes made of millions of blades of grass to tie Claire and Irvis together. What I wasn’t expecting was an army of army men. Within seconds, I was pierced with thousands of needles. I suppressed a yelp, and called out to the nearest healing herbs. They came, and I saw as my grass bindings were burned off by Claire. My magical herbs tended to my wounds, and Colt was doubled over laughing. I’m not sure if he knew about this painful armada, but he’s a jerk either way. I make the grass around him grow, and tie Colt to a tree. He’s laughing harder, and I’ve started an elemental war. Irvis can control any metal in the world. She’s great with changing basic elements too. That, and she’s seven years old. If she has a temper tantrum, she’ll change all the oxygen around who she’s mad at to carbon monoxide. Thus, we kill almost any enemy we face. Claire can spontaneously combust anything she desires. You have cooler jewelry than her? Poof, your necklace is a ring of fire. You insult her pike (a lance like weapon), she’ll light you on fire with a glare. Most boys think she’s hot (Get it? The jokes are real!) but are too afraid to ask her out. Colt can make ice and water and snow and anything cold that involves two hydrogen molecules and one oxygen molecule. If he doesn’t have his sword, his power is limited, but if he had it, a building the size of the Defence System in Lizeria could be a giant ice cube. Fadahl sees the future and can change it. It may not sound like much, but when you’re in the middle of a battle and are about to be ambushed, knowing exactly where to attack is helpful. Diana controls the weather. She can make thunder hit a pine needle of her choosing, and she can make hail the size of a car. She can also change the atmosphere around us to empower us, something to do with electrolytes… Not to be confused with Irvis’s poison air ability. Then there’s me. I control plants. That’s not all. I control the age of living things. (Sadly I can’t age people. If I could, Irvis would not throw monoxide tantrums). I’m can make grass grow, if you want to see that… Irvis used some metals and whatever else is below the earth to make a hoverboard. How did a seven year old do that, no idea. She sat on it, and watched the three of us battle. I started by giving myself some bark armor. Why? I can make things age, so I can make bark the perfect age by sensing when it’s hardest. I proceeded to make a tornado of razor sharp leaves and sticks around me. Colt did the same thing with ice, just making a blizzard instead of razor leaves… Claire made a fire titan thing behind her, and today it resembled a legendary hero, Vargas. Just as we clashed, Fadahl yelled “No!” and all of a sudden, Claire, Colt and I were gone. We had lost all our armor. We were in a cave. Staring me in the face was the demon, Kikuri, guardian of the alternate world.